In order to provide safe and reliable transport of combines on highways, the header of a combine is detached therefrom and carried on transports of a trailer type such that the longer axis of the header is supported longitudinally upon the transport. The transports are of a size to carry a grain platform of up to 15 feet and a corn head of up to six rows.
Although header transports are comprised of various structural arrangements, each includes a chassis having a front and rear axle, a wheel mounted at each axle end, one or more frame members interconnecting the axles, a lower rest bar also interconnecting the axles, a raised upper rest bar disposed parallel to the lower rest bar, and mechanisms for adjustably raising and lowering the upper rest bar. This arrangement, plus the provision of a number of header rest brackets adjustably mounted on the lower rest bar enables this generic-type header to support most, if not all, headers and grain platforms of known size and shape.
Due, nevertheless, to the normally elevated nature of the upper rest bar, relative to the lower rest bar, the provision of evenly loading the wheels is important, particularly when the transport is traveling over an uneven road. The fixed nature of the chassis works against such even loading due to its rigidity; thus it is to this area of the conventional transport that this invention is directed.